


Я ничего не беру из чужих рук, но для тебя бы сделал исключение

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Magic Fingers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Иногда Тони зависал, глядя, как длинные пальцы скручиваются в магический знак, как вокруг запястий раскрываются светящиеся круги пентаграмм и заклинаний, как на кончиках ногтей едва заметно искрит магия.





	Я ничего не беру из чужих рук, но для тебя бы сделал исключение

Сложно было не обратить внимания на руки Стрэнджа, особенно, если учесть, что он вечно ими размахивал. Этот поц будто бы вообще ничего не собирался делать, как обычный человек. На всё у него находились заклинания, заклятья, магические эликсиры и прочие достижения колдунской промышленности. И всё это сопровождалось постоянными взмахами руками и скрючиванием пальцев. Словно нельзя было по-простому обойтись помешиванием чайной ложкой или бластером.  
Всё бы ничего, но Стрэндж крутил пальцами кренделя не только во время «работы» по предотвращению нападений инопланетных и иномирных тварей, защиты планеты от внутренних угроз и обезвреживаний могущественных врагов. Он даже в обычной жизни, повесив Плащ в шкаф, продолжал наматывать пассы, наколдовывая всё: от иголки с ниткой до стейка medium rare.  
Всё бы ничего, но Тони был постоянным зрителем этих магических извращений. Сложно было не обращать внимания на небольшие — огромные — бзики пижона, с которым ему не повезло — повезло — встречаться. Люди всегда замечают самое выдающееся у других людей. Что поделать, если таким у Стрэнджа были его руки?  
У Тони самым выдающимся был он весь — а кто не без греха?  
Вполне ожидаемым итогом стала небольшая — огромная — обсессия Тони на руках Стефана. Иногда он зависал, глядя, как длинные пальцы скручиваются в магический знак, как вокруг запястий раскрываются светящиеся круги пентаграмм и заклинаний, как на кончиках ногтей едва заметно искрит магия. Ладони у Стефана тоже были весьма хороши: пропорциональные, широкие и ровные. Не было пока придумано подходящих эпитетов для комплиментов рукам, но Тони старался, как мог. Продолжая зависать.  
Белые холёные руки Стефана тогда мелькали перед его лицом, пока Стрэндж пытался вырвать его из объятий влюбленной кататонии.

 

— Чем вечером займемся? — спросил Стефан, раскидываясь на диване. Он лёг затылком на диванную спинку, закинул ноги на кофейный столик и устало прикрыл глаза.  
Тони смотрел, поражаясь переменам в нём. Обычный, казалось бы, мужик: уставший, сонный, пижонская бородка к вечеру обросла щетиной. Вместо вычурного костюма — серый тренировочный с карманом-кенгуру на животе. На ногах старые кроссовки, а не дурацкого вида сапоги. Ничего выдающегося. Ничего примечательного. Казалось бы.  
Стефан полулежал, отбивая пальцами незнакомый музыкальный ритм по диванной подушке, а Тони заворожённо наблюдал за этим. Гениальная идея посетила его, как и прочие до этого — внезапно.  
— Хочешь мороженого? — неожиданно спросил он. Стефан приоткрыл левый глаз, посмотрел так, будто искал подвох.  
— В самом деле, идея неплохая.  
Это было примерно равнозначно признанию Нобелевского комитета, если переводить на человеческий язык. Тони чуть дёрнул бровью в ответ на это, но задираться в ответ не стал. Важнее было воплотить в жизнь план.  
Он поставил перед Стефаном открытую банку мороженого с уже чуть подтаявшей вершинкой.  
— Я бы мог догадаться: старколадно-миндальное. Признайся, что тебе льстит оказаться у меня во рту, именно поэтому ты выбрал его.  
Вроде бы обидел, а вместе с этим запалил фитиль давно сдерживаемого возбуждения. Всё ещё демонстрируя, что он думает о Тони и его эго (никаких эвфемизмов), Стефан спросил:  
— А где ложка? Мне его руками есть, как неандерталец?  
Тони мгновенно почувствовал себя отомщенным.  
— Да, пожалуйста, приступай.  
Стефан был ошеломлен, хотя постарался скрыть это. Не желая сдаваться, он вызвал пламя, опалившее его руки, но не причинившее вреда — отличная замена антисептику, если подумать, окунул палец в баночку и вытащил его обратно весь в мороженом.  
— Всё ещё склоняюсь к тому, что слишком приторно, — сообщил он, но Тони уже почти его не слышал. Всё внимание было сосредоточено на том, как Стефан обхватил палец губами у основания, облизал мороженое языком, а потом продемонстрировал его Тони чистым и чуть блестящим от слюны. — Ничто человеческое мне не чуждо.  
— Продолжай, — сложным тоном попросил Тони, стараясь, чтобы капризное требование не слышалось в его голосе.  
Стефан хотел было возразить, но что-то в облике Тони заставило его проглотить очередную язвительную реплику. Как и новую порцию мороженого, зачерпнутую уже двумя пальцами. В происходящем не осталось даже намека на что-то обыденное. Из них двоих в комнате не было никого, кто не понял бы истинной подоплеки происходящего. Игра затягивалась, и Стефан решительно прервал её. Уже не притворяясь, он достал небольшую горку бело-шоколадной массы с редкими вкраплениями миндальной крошки, поднёс пальцы ко рту и широко его раскрыл. Язык скользнул по плотно сложенным пальцам, молочно-белые полупрозрачные капли остались на эспаньолке, не оставляя простора воображению.  
Тони поёрзал.  
— Стоит признать, в этом мороженом открывается новый вкус при тщательной пробе...  
Стефан продолжал черпать мороженое двумя пальцами, облизывал и обсасывал их притворно-старательно, но то и дело сверкал глазами в сторону замершего Старка, горевшего сейчас не хуже, чем закат на морском побережье.  
Дело дошло до половины банки. Стефан водил пальцем по открывшим бортикам, разгоняя молочную жидкость, а Тони следил за этим, как кот за бельём в стиральной машине. Мерные движения гипнотизировали, лишь изредка заставляя встрепенуться, когда Стефан коварно разводил в мороженом пальцы.  
— Хочешь? — вдруг спросил он и протянул немного уже совершенно растаявшей массы ко рту Тони, который расплавился почти до такого же состояния. Сдёрнув через голову футболку, Старк оседлал бедра Стефана и наклонился за мороженым.  
— Ты же знаешь, я ничего не беру из чужих рук.  
— Хм, — задумчиво протянул Стефан, глядя куда-то в сторону от лица Тони, а сам в это время мазнул мороженым по его губам. Тони пришлось их облизать. — Из каждого правила есть исключения.  
В следующий раз он провёл пальцами по своим губам, а Тони, для устойчивости вцепившись в его плечи, наклонился и облизал их. Он старался делать это будто невзначай, будто это нисколько его не интересовало, но сложно было не заинтересоваться по-настоящему. Стефан приоткрыл рот, встречая первое касание языка Тони своим. Его дыхание было горячим и сладким, с легким оттенком миндаля.   
Целоваться было легко и приятно, как всегда, когда всё время мира принадлежит только двоим. То нежные касания губ, то жаркое трение языков — как накатывающие волны, они чередовались в приливе горячего желания и томной расслабленности. Следом за футболкой Тони за диваном оказалась кофта Стефана, и теперь между их телами было только ощущение прохлады реактора.  
— Я чувствую за всем этим какую-то особенную причину. Чего ты хочешь?  
Не в привычках Тони было скрывать. Поэтому он поднялся, разулся и снял джинсы и бельё.  
— Сделай это руками, — попросил он, снова устраиваясь над бедрами Стефана.  
Тот кивнул, сделал полуоборот кистью, заставив Тони опять слегка зависнуть, и в его руке оказался ополовиненный тюбик со смазкой. Щелкнув колпачком, Стефан вылил на пальцы немного лубриканта и провел ими между ягодиц Тони.  
Пальцы легко скользили по чуть влажной коже, давление было плотным, и сила руки Стефана заводила Тони. Он закрыл глаза, удерживался чуть на весу, напрягая бедра и обхватив плечи Стефана. Лёгкая депривация позволяла сосредоточиться лишь на их дыхании и на движении между бёдер. Шум крови в ушах делал звуки совсем далёкими, а ощущения тела усиливал в разы.  
Стефан насадил Тони на два чуть согнутых пальца, и проникновение вышло неглубоким. Но, меж тем, давление было плотным, и пальцы осязались внутри крупнее, чем были на самом деле. Стефан разводил их в стороны, когда вёл руку вниз, и складывал, когда толкался внутрь. У Тони пересохло во рту, дыхание было слишком горячим, и нисколько не получалось хотя бы немного увлажнить губы. Он дрожал, чувствуя в себе лёгкие толчки, а Стефан трахал его уже тремя пальцами — и на полную длину. Он сложил их вместе, мышцы раздвигались шире, полностью имитируя проникновение члена. Кончик среднего пальца при каждом движении толкался в простату, заставляя вздрагивать и чуть подаваться вверх, чтобы получить небольшую отсрочку.  
Возбуждение из полувоображаемого предвкушения стало основательным и цельным. Кровь прилила к паху, и одновременно с этим горело лицо. Член поднимался, головка касалась живота Стефана, оставляя чуть влажные следы. Бёдра болели от напряжения, и Тони позволил себе чуть опуститься, полностью принимая в себя пальцы. Слишком долго они были фетишем Тони. Ощущение их в себе сейчас было больше, чем обычный фингеринг, обычный секс. Тони ёрзал и насаживался на пальцы, сжимался вокруг них, и понимал, что оргазм накроет его разум даже раньше, чем тело.  
Стефан не делал больше ничего, лишь двигал пальцами внутри, уже не вытаскивая их. Прокручивал, раздвигал, чуть щекотал гладкие стенки, оглаживал простату. А Тони, сильно сжимаясь на них от накатившего восторга, застыл, забывая о напряжении тела, обо всём, что было вокруг. Ему почти казалось, что он чувствует магию на кончиках пальцев, будто в его теле что-то искрило, но не мог понять: воображение это или Стефан действительно творит что-то невозможное.  
Тони запрокинул голову, и первый за всё время стон прорвался сквозь сжатые губы. Он парил в невесомости, а вокруг было только возбуждение и наслаждение, которое прошивали изнутри, выходя наружу словно лучи света. Ничего подобного нельзя было представить раньше — в обыденной вселенной с гравитацией и силой трения. Его будто выкинуло за пределы и самого себя, и реальности. Член налился с такой силой, что головка почти касалась живота. Внизу было горячо и полно, под мошонкой тоже будто искрило. Стефан продолжал трахать его, мелко дергая кистью в стороны, задница раскрывалась под движениями пальцев, и Тони стонал уже в полный голос.  
Он так долго держался на краю, плавая в нефизическом удовольствии, что оргазм оглушил его. Вжавшись в грудь Стефана, Тони продолжал вздрагивать, пока его тело прошивало от сильнейшего наката. Под животом было мокро, зажатый между телами член был вымазан спермой, и её капли размазывались по обоим. Стефан, придерживая Тони левой, осторожно убирал правую руку, освобождая пальцы от сжавшихся в спазме мышц. Это движение послало последний, самый сильный импульс удовольствия, и Тони почти отрубился, мало что осознавая вокруг. Он едва мог двигаться, и Стефану пришлось самому передвигать его и укладывать на диван. Тони лишь мельком подумал, что Стрендж так и остался наполовину одетым, но поделать с этим ничего не мог. Он действительно отрубился, напоследок вяло улыбнувшись склонившемуся над ним Стефану.  
В теле была блаженная лёгкость и пустота, будто невесомость окутала его непроницаемым коконом. Лишь последней угасавшей искрой сознания он понял, что Стефан левитирует его в спальню. Тони чуть шевельнул пальцами, не способный на что-то большее, и Стефан понятливо сжал их. Эта магия, что сводила Тони с ума несколько недель, оказалась правдой, и он уснул, не выпуская руку Стефана из своей.


End file.
